The Matters of the Heart
by jilyforever11
Summary: One shot. Came to me while on a road trip. Lily receives some devastating news. Who can help her when she is in need? Why James Potter of course. Hope you like it!


Lily wiped away the tears that threatened to fall at any time. She knew they were all looking for her, but she didn't care. Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who's they were and she knew he knew she wanted to be alone. "Go away Potter." She said without a glance up or behind her. "You know I won't do that Lils." came his soft reply. Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes. "James, please." her voice less icy than before, pleading almost. The boy with rumpled black hair stepped forward again and slid down the tree trunk, next to the redhead in distress. Lily looked at him briefly and regarded him as he sighed slightly.

Their relationship had certainly changed a lot. Last year they developed a tentative friendship which blossomed throughout the year and over the summer. Now it was the second day of their last year and already so much had changed. The tears pooled behind her eyes as she recalled the first and only owl from her sister Petunia whilst at school. It was short and simple. Dead. Her parents were dead. And it was all her fault. The dark mark had been discovered over her home and inside were her parents, lying dead on the floor. She tried to push the thought from her head, but the words her sister had bitterly written swam in front of her eyes, even after she closed her eyes. No one knew. How could they? She had just received the owl not 10 minutes ago. She had run immediately. She didn't want her friends' condolences. She couldn't handle them yet. So she did what she did best and ran. She ran and didn't stop despite her friends calling after her. The crumpled parchment in her hand, digging into her palms, brought her back to the present.

James was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. It was almost as if she couldn't hear him, his voice far off. He was saying her name. "Lily." He said slowly. "Lily." He said firmly, grabbing her shoulder. The touch brought her out of her stupor. "James?" was all she could say. He looked at her with a broken look in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked gently. Lily found she couldn't speak; her tongue heavy in her mouth. Instead she lifted her hand and held up the crushed parchment to him. He took it gingerly, giving her a wary glance then set to reading it. She saw his frown deepen and he gasped as he read the last line. _I hope you're happy._ It read. How could she be happy? Did Petunia really think she was that heartless? She guessed so. He reread it and then turned to her. "Lily- I'm so sorry." He said, struggling to find the right words to say. Lily shook her head. "Don't be." She said, finding her ability to talk again. He looked at the broken Head Girl.

This year, despite their newly found friendship of last year, being Heads together had definitely changed their relationship, even after 2 days. He felt closer to Lily than ever, finally heeding Remus' advice of being friends before pursuing a relationship. James kept his same feelings, holding onto a glimmer of hope that one day she would return them. It was him that offered to track down their friend. They all knew it was him who should go too. Not Remus, nor Marlene, nor Mary, nor Sirius. James. It had to be him. It was him who she needed even if she didn't know it yet. Bringing himself back to the current situation, he did what he knew she needed. He didn't say anything but simply pulled her into a hug. Her arms remained stiff at first but then as if she realized this was what she craved he felt her return the hug. She buried her face in him as he held her close and stroked her hair. She began to cry again, letting the tears flow freely now. She felt comfort from James. She felt safe in his arms, like perhaps the letter was part of a sick joke or she had simply imagined it. She knew neither of those were true but his hold made her feel as if they could be.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it felt like she could stay there forever, on the banks of the Black Lake, leaning against the great oak tree, safely tucked in James Potter's arms. She pulled back suddenly and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She muttered, wiping her eyes on the hem of her robes. He shot her a quizzical look. "Lily, what could you possibly be sorry for?" He asked, clearly not understanding how she could be at fault. Lily sighed and just shrugged. "Everything. For making you miss dinner," she glanced at the setting sun. "for just making you be out here with me." She finished lamely. James looked at her. "Lily Evans, don't you ever apologize for having emotions." He said sternly. Lily sniffed in response. "It's okay to cry, hell if my parents were murdered I'd cry too." He admitted. For some reason this made a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. James stared at her as if he had never seen something quite like her, though in his defense he would never meet someone as interesting as Lily Evans. "James Potter, admitting he would cry. Never thought I'd see the day." She said distantly in a soft voice. James smirked at her. "In all that I've said that's what you pick up on?" He teased, a smile blossoming on his features as well. Lily nodded. "I don't think sadness is a good look for you James." She said quietly. James felt his heart flutter in a rush, but now certainly wasn't the time, he scolded himself. "Sadness doesn't do much for you either Lil." He said nudging her gently. She attempted a watery smile at his words. "Thanks for not leaving me." She said sheepishly, going back to the more serious topic at hand. "I really needed you here." She admitted. James gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't have left even if you tried to hex me away." He said meaning his words. She returned his smile. "Thanks, for everything." She squeezed his hand gently.

Suddenly James stood up and pulled Lily up with him. Lily got up on her feet wearily. "Wha-?" She asked blinking at the sudden action. James smiled at her. "C'mon. We're going to get you some supper then off to bed." He took her hand in his larger calloused one and started to pull her along. Lily went without protest. She really didn't feel like doing anything but let James lead her. They made their way back to the castle slowly. After a short silence James spoke again. "Lils?" He asked looking over at her. She looked at him and he continued. "Just know, that if you need to talk or anything, just come find me, okay?" Lily nodded. "I will." She assured him.

They approached the castle and James led Lily down to the kitchens. The house elves greeted James enthusiastically and welcomed Lily even though she was far off in her thoughts again. "Just two plates of supper please." He asked the willing elves. "We missed it because of some troubling news." "Right away Mister James!" came the happy reply of the elves. They ran to fetch the leftovers and soon set two plates down. James took Lily's hand again and led her to the table. "Lily?" He asked in a quiet voice. "I need you to eat." He almost pleaded with her. Lily wasn't hungry but she ate anyway. Soon she was feeling marginally better than before. "Thank you." Lily told the house elf next to her. He bowed low and offered condolences which she accepted with s small nod.

James took her hand again and led her to the Head dorms near Gryffindor tower. All the others were gathered there and looked at the two of them, bombarding them with questions. James steered Lily past them and led them up to her dorm. Thankfully the Head Dorms' staircase was not enchanted like the others back in the tower. He took her in as she sat down on her bed in a daze. "James, thank you." She said eyes tearing up again. Upon seeing her tears he sat down next to her. "Shh, don't cry Lils." He soothed. Lily looked at him with her teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "No, no. Don't apologize." He said pulling back her covers. She was still in her robes, but he didn't think she cared at this point. He helped her into bed then tucked her in gently. He sat on her bed next to her, just holding her hand and stroking her hair while she lay there. He could see she was starting to drift off and a small smile flitted across his lips. "James?" She whispered, her eyes closed. "Mmm?" He asked not stopping his comforting motions. "Please don't leave me." She murmured before drifting off to sleep. "I wouldn't dream of it." He assured her. And he never did.


End file.
